The Forgotten Blade
by fireflame1801
Summary: YaoXKiku, yaoi. Don't like, don't read. It's the world conference, and Kiku's younger sister, Alex, walks in on him and Yao having a confrontation. Will she help or just make matters worse?


**Hi! First oneshot here, so please don't flame! It's Japan X China, human names used.**

**Title doesn't really fit, but hey. It's the only thing I can think of.**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, ONLY THE PLOT, ALEX AND THE RANDOM TWELVE-YEAR OLDS!**

* * *

"Welcome to the world conference here, in America! Since everyone's here in my country, I think everyone should eat lots of hamburgers!"

It was the next world conference, and this time it was in America. Alfred Jones started ranting on about how hamburgers were 'good food' and how everyone should eat them.

So I, Alex Honda, the younger sister of Kiku Honda, Japan, and the country of Philippines, decided to zone out for… let's say the whole meeting.

Several hours later, Alfred announced that it was time for a break. I rushed out of the room as fast as Feliciano Vargas (North Italy) runs away from Arthur Kirkland (England).

I spent a few minutes chatting to Lili Zwingli, the country of Liechtenstein before her older brother; Vash of Switzerland swept her away. Something about 'safety issues' he had said.

Carefully avoiding Francis Bonnefoy, the country of France, who was stalking Arthur again, I chose to move back into the meeting room.

For some reason, there were only two people in there: Kiku and the personification of China, Yao Wang.

Kiku had his back to Yao, and seemed to be clutching something.

The tension in the air told me that something was going on, so I hid behind a nearby plant, hoping that neither would see me.

"Kiku, why? Why won't you just… go back to being my little brother?" Yao was asking.

'_Little brother? This sounds like juicy info!' _I thought, edging over so that I could see Kiku's face clearer.

A blush appeared to be making its way across Kiku's face.

"Well?"

"You know that I stabbed you all those years back, but you still want me as your little brother? You'll forgive me this easily?" Kiku said, managing to keep his voice calm as the blush became darker.

"Yes, I do know and I do hate you for it sometimes. I have the scar as a reminder. I'll never forget it. But I also remember the fun times we had when you were younger, when we gazed up at the sky and watched the rabbits making medicine on the moon! I want to be able to do that again! No matter what you do, you'll always be my little brother." Yao insisted.

"What if I don't want to be your younger brother?"

"Huh? You don't?" Yao's eyes filled with tears. I resisted the urge to jump up and hug him.

"No. What if… I want to…" Kiku trailed off.

"You want to…?"

"What if I want to be something more than your little brother?" Kiku yelled quickly, spinning around, the blush finally reaching a deep red colour.

'Woah! Big brother works that way?' I thought I would burst from anticipation of the scene.

"More than a little brother? What could be more, Kiku?"

I almost wanted to jump up and scream what he meant.

"…" Kiku was silent, his blush getting deeper and deeper…

"Oh for crying out loud!" I shouted, jumping out from my hiding place.

Shocked, the other two gawked at me.

"Alex? H-how long have you been there?" Kiku stared, stunned, at his younger sister standing in the entrance.

"Since Yao first asked you to be his younger brother again." I chirped happily.

"…" The room was silent.

"Yao," I said, turning to said nation.

"Y-yes?" Yao asked, slightly dazed at being confronted by some random country.

"JUST KISS HIM ALREADY!" I cried, causing both nations to blush (in Kiku's case, even darker if it were possible).

Both nations stared at me again.

"T-that's what you meant… right big brother?"

"… Yes…" Kiku said quietly. The thing that he had been gripping, a sheathed katana, clattered to the floor.

"Kiku? But… you're my brother…" Yao gaped in disbelief.

"I'm not really your brother! You just found me in the bamboo! We don't have _any _blood relation at all!" Kiku clenched his fists together.

"… I understand." Yao took a few steps forwards, leant forwards, and pressed his lips to Kiku's. Kiku's eyes widened in shock, but he soon closed them, melting into the kiss.

I smiled. Already, I had been forgotten, so I backed out of the room to give the two their privacy.

* * *

_On the floor, there was a silver katana, which had once been used to stab and kill, now only used as wall decoration._

"_How was that, guys?" I questioned._

_Now, I was in Kiku's house, telling Yao and Kiku's story to a couple of 12 year-old mortals. Of course, I left the part about nations out; it was forbidden to tell a mortal of our existence. The children were just locals from the village where Kiku lived._

"_Is it real?"_

"_Of course. And there's the very katana in the story." I pointed to a shiny blade hanging on the wall. "If you go into that room there, you might be lucky enough to see Yao and Kiku snogging." I giggled._

_"Really? Come on!" The 12 year-olds whispered excitedly and dashed over to the door._

_"Ooh! They are!"_

_It had only been a month since that world conference. Yet so much had changed._

**How was it? Please read and review! I'll love you if you do!**


End file.
